The present invention is directed to data input/output systems utilizing a bar graph display and more particularly to a novel method of, and apparatus for, providing increased resolution slewing of a bar-graph-display input/output system.
It is known that bar graph displays may be utilized to provide visual indication of that one of a plurality of discrete levels to which a system is energized. While a single switch may be associated with the bar graph for initiating an increase or a decrease in the bar-graph-displayed level, it is more desirable that a plurality of the switch means be utilized to implement rapid system level selection. Heretofore, a separate switch was typically associated with each bar-segment and system-level. As displays with finer bar segments, having very narrow widths, come into use, the space available for the plurality of level-setting switches decreases. Accordingly, it is highly desirable to provide apparatus which has a single switch associated with several levels/bar segments, and in which a particular level/segment may be rapidly selected.